Studyig just got cancelled part 3!
While the others were ready to find her, Marabella was all alone in the cold outer space, afraid and with no one except a robot alien that is like 9 feet tall. Marabella was crying in her little square talking to her self "*crying* *sniff* I don't want to hurt any animals, for some stupid cook out. They will have to go through me if they want to get to those poor innocent cows!!!! First my house and now i am going to die!!! My parents are probably worried sick, and they don't know i am going to dieee!!! Is this how it's going to end???" Marabella was so upset, she didn't want to die or see any cow go in pain. Marabella felt really sick in her stomach. Then all of a sudden Citch let her out of her box. "Alright blondy i will make you a deal... either you tell us all the farms in the world for our party, or die!!!" stop calling me blondy!!!" she shouted. "WHICH IS IT!!!" Citch picked her up by her strap and held her in the air. "I, i... i don't know!!!" "You have five minutes to make up your mind blondy, and Citch droped her on the ground. "Owww!!! Oh, Phineas please hurry! Marabella cried. I guess i am going to die. I guess I am going save the cows by getting killed she said with a tear. Marabella had a big heart, she loved animals so much, she never wanted them to get hurt. She had a flash back of a slaughter slaughting her cow... ''"But daddy!!! He's my best friend!!!" Marabella as a 6 year old "I am sorry pumpkin, the man said if we don't give him a least one cow we lose are house!" end of flash back. ''"Oh Oscar, i hope your happy now!" She said crying. I will see you soon Oscar!!! (Oscar was her cow) Back at home: "Those little bugs are going to pay!!!" "Candace calm down, i have the perfect outfit for you!!!"Stacy exclaimed. "Oh, Stacy it's beautiful! "Here, slip it over your outfit." said Stacy *Candace tries it on* It's perfect "Oh, thank you stacy!!!!" *ring ring* "It's Jeremy eppp!!!!" "Hello? THE TIME CHANGED! I , I mean oh ok yeah sure mhm ok bye! "Stacy the time changed I HAVE 30 MINUTES TO GET READY!!!." "Alright Candace calm down. I will get you ready in no time!" said Stacy. "I would have been ready if it wasn’t for those little bugs!" shouted Candace. "Awww, your brothers are so sweet. They were only trying to make you feel better!" said Stacy. "More like bothers! Shouted Candace." *Sigh* Whatever let’s just get you ready... Stacy said like here we go again. n the backyard: "Ok guys, i made a rocket to go into outerspace!" said Phineas in a big rush. "Phineas, were are the space suits?" Questioned Isabella. "I was just getting to that. I Invented space gum. It gives to the ability to breath in space. No matter what you do don't spit it out!!! Or you will stop breathing. It taste really bad but don't spit it out!!!." Shouted Phineas. "Doesn't hay girl need a piece too?" said Buford. "Buford this is no time to kid around, Marabella could die if we don't get there in time!!! Yes, she will get one when we free her" Exclaimed Phineas. He was trying to be optimistic to calm everyone down. He knew he was afraid to lose Marabella though. "You mean if we free her said Baljeet with worry,. AHH!!! It's 2:00 my project Baljeet shrieked.." "Baljeet which do you care about more, saving a friends life, or getting a bad grade?" Phineas said. *Sigh* "Saving Marabella, She has really helped me out, and she is very nice... You know what forget about the project!!! Let's go find Marabella! Cheered Baljeet. "That's the spirit Baljeet!" said Phineas. Everyone get ready to take off... 3.... 2.... 1.... Take off!!!! *everyone screaming* Okay everyone calm down, were in space now, start chewing your gum, because we are getting out to find Marabella. "Oh Phineas, isn't it like nagative 1000 dregress outside? Even though we can breath we can die of coldness!!!!" Isabella shouted. "Oh yeah, the gum provides normal temp. to our bodies don't worry. Look Citches space ship!!! shouted Phineas."Okay guys start chewing!!! Were going out!" "Yuck!!!" shouted buford "Buford nooo!!! Shouted Isabella. "Ewww right on my shoes Burford!!!" shouted Isabella. "Opps sorry" *Buford picks gum off shoe and puts in his mouth* *Isabella runs to bathroom and throws up* "Ummm ok?" said Phineas... "Buford that was nasty said Phineas with a look of discuss. "Isabella where your gum?" said Phineas with worry. "Opps I threw up so it’s in the toilt..." Isabella I hate to tell you this but... We have no more Pieces." said Phineas. "Yes you do Phineas it’s in your hand." "That’s for Marabella. Buford I told you not to spit it out, now Isabella is grossed out and lost her gum! Isabella, since you have no gum I want you to monitor us and tell us if Citch is coming, because we are going to sneek in the door and free Marabella." Phineas said calmly holding back his fear. "Alright Phineas, I will do my best!" She said cheerfully. "Great ok guys we are going out! Put these in your ears so Isabella can tell us what’s going on. I will also give you these laser guns to shoot down Citch when he comes! I will free Marabella and you guys will stop Citch got it?" Got it! Buford and Baljeet said at the same time. Ferb I need you to be a detraction monkey. *eppp eppp* said ferb like a monkey. Good now let’s go!" Phineas said while packing a big bag of weapons. In the ship: "Master are we going to have a cookout? Said Citches follower. "No but somthing better, we get to kill blondy over there. She has been crying and crying for 2 hours. I had enough. Get the monster plant ready!!! MUAHAHAH!!!! Citched laughed with evil, he didn’t care how afriad she was, the more afraid the better. Marabella stood up for her self and said "YOU SICK DEMENTED ANIMAL! OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU ARE NOT GETTING TO THOSE COWS!" Marabella shouted! She felt stronger, and more powerful than ever! Marabella punched open the glass, with her hand bleeding and she has such fire in her eyes... (she punched the sound proved square box) Citch said quick get the chain my apprentice!!! All of a sudden a big heavy chain rapped around Marabella. She started to choke and tears came out of her eyes. "MUHAHAHA!!!" Poor Marabella, she was getting coke to death, then they let go of the chain so now she was just tied up. "YOU MONSTER!!!" Marabella screamed. "LET OUT THE PLANT" Citch souted. They hung Marabella on a wire and it went down slowly "Oh can’t you just get it over with!" Marabella cried. It was going down so slowly, and that plant was starving. "No!!!! It is a lot funer to see you die slowly and afraid!!!! muhahaha!!! Was this the end for Marabella? Did Phienas let her down and they never go on there date? Too be contiuned... Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages